Old Friends
by SkulY2K
Summary: After a fierce storm blows Blaze and Marine far from home, they find themselves reunited with some old friends. But how will they get back home?
1. Familiar Faces

**This was originally going to be only one chapter, but I just kept adding to it. I wrote about twenty pages before I thought I should split it up. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

The powerful engine of a striking red car growled as it flew over the hot tarmac. In the driver's seat was a female cat in a purple cloak and next to her sat a younger racoon girl who wore a blue tank top and jeans and had a camera hanging by a strap around her neck. They were travelling along a desert road for no other reason than to just go for a drive.

"Oi don't know 'ow many toimes oi've said this," said the seventeen year old racoon, "but this car is ripper!"f

"You've said it enough times for it to get tiresome," replied the twenty-four year old feline.

"Well, sorry, but it is. Thinkin' of gettin' one, myself."

"I doubt you'd be able to afford one."

"Yeah, oi know. 'Ow much are they, anyway?"

The feline glanced at her friend and said the price. The racoon gaped at the cat and then looked out the front windshield again with the same expression. She blinked a few times, "That's quoite a bit."

"Well, that's one way of putting it. But the thing is," the lilac feline glanced over again, "even if you _could_ afford one, you wouldn't be able to drive it."

"Oi know, oi know. Oi'll get droivin' lessons tomorrow."

"Marine, you said that three days ago."

"Really? Three days? Wow, toime _does_ pass quicker when you're older."

"You don't know the half of it," said Blaze, smiling slightly, "Before you know it, you'll be my age."

"Yeah. And by that toime, you'll be even wrinklier than you are now."

Blaze frowned over at the racoon, who just stared back, sweetly. The cat sighed and quickly fixed her attention on the road again. Marine continued to look at her.

"What?" asked Blaze, feeling Marine's eyes on her.

"Blaze, you know how to droive, roight?"

"Obviously."

"Well..."

The racoon tilted her head.

"No, Marine."

"What?" the racoon asked, smiling.

"I'm _not_ going to teach you how to drive. I'm not qualified and I don't feel like doing it."

Blaze continued driving for a while, but could feel the racoon still looking in her direction. She sighed heavily, "Marine, would you stop looking at me, please?"

"No, oi'm not lookin' at _you_, mate. Oi'm lookin' at _that_."

The feline looked to her left briefly, where Marine was pointing, "What?"

"Storm clouds."

"And?"

"Well, wasn't the weather report sayin' it was gonna be a beautiful day? That sure don't _look_ beautiful."

There was a flash of lighting, followed by thunder.

"Don't worry about it."

Marine shook her head, "No, seriously, Blaze. Pull over and look at 'em!"

Rolling her eyes, Blaze pulled the car to the side of the road and looked out the window. Her eyes widened when she saw the huge, ugly black clouds. It was almost like there was a large fire burning nearby and releasing thick smoke into the sky.

Marine got out and looked at it with awe, "Wow! Never seen anything loike it!"

There was another flash of lightning. Blaze tried to tell Marine to get back inside the car, but her words were drowned out by the loud rumble of thunder. Then, to Blaze's irritation, the seventeen year old started walking towards the storm.

"Marine, what the hell!" shouted Blaze at the racoon who was walking past the front of the car. Blaze got out and noticed the wind was picking up, "What are you doing?"

She then noticed a camera in her young friend's hands.

"Do you really have to take a photo of this?" asked Blaze incredulously.

"All aspoirin' photographers take pictures of anything they can, mate."

A huge gust of wind took Blaze's breath away and she had to turn her head.

"It's getting dangerous! Let's go!"

"Just a sec, mate."

"_No! Now!_"

Marine looked back with annoyed expression. Then her expression changed to shock and she felt herself being pushed back by the swirling wind. She tried to make her way towards Blaze, but she found herself slipping further away with every step.

"Blaze!"

The feline reached out her hand, trying to stop herself from losing her footing, the wind pushing on her back. Rain suddenly lashed down, forcing both of them to squint as it drummed on their faces.

Marine screamed as she was lifted off her feet. Blaze felt herself become weightless as she, too, was lifted into the air. She was frozen with fear and her breath came out in short gasps.

_I'm going to fall. I know it. I'm a goner_, this thought passed through her mind before she felt herself hit something and everything went black.

-

"Wake up! Wake up! Oh, come on, mate!"

Blaze felt herself being shaken repeatedly.

_Stop it..._ she thought, hazily.

"Are you with me?"

_Go away..._

Whoever was shaking her stopped. Then, she felt her nose being pinched and her mouth pulled wide. There was an intake of breath. Blaze's eyes snapped open just as Marine's face was coming towards her, mouth open. She turned her head away and put up a hand to stop the racoon who gave out a small yelp.

"Mate, you're alroight!" Marine gave her a concerned look as the cat sat up, "You... _are_ alroight, aren't ya?"

"Mmm... think so," said Blaze, moving her arms and legs and squinting against the bright sunlight, "Nothing's broken, it looks like."

She peered at Marine, "Just what were you about to do?"

"Oh, oi didn't think you were breathin', so oi was gonna give ya the 'Kiss of Loife'."

"Did you even check if I was breathing, at all?"

"Um... not exactly."

Blaze covered her face with her hand and sighed, "I'm _so_ glad I woke up when I did."

"What? You sayin' there's somethin' wrong with kissin' me?"

The feline's eyes had adjusted to the light and she could see Marine smirking at her. Blaze opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came to mind, so instead she sighed and shook her head in disbelief.

"Where are we, anyway?" she asked, looking around. They were sitting in the middle of a grassy field. Behind her, two tall rocks created looming shadows on the ground.

"Dunno. That was some pretty strong wind, though. We coulda been blown anywhere," said Marine.

Blaze shivered at the thought of being carried on the wind alone, high above the ground. She pushed the image out of her mind and looked around again, "I don't recognise this place at all."

"Well, why dan't we try an' foind some locals ta ask?"

Their ears pricked up when they heard the sound of an aircraft engine getting louder. Blaze looked in the direction it was coming from. A white aircraft could be seen, flying low and seemed it was going to land near them from the way it was slowing down.

"Looks like the locals are coming to us. Hide."

"Why?"

"We don't know who they are or what they're like. Just get behind those rocks and keep quiet."

The two took cover behind the rocks and peeked out at the white ship approaching. Soon enough, it landed. The sound of two pairs of feet hitting the ground could be heard. Then, the strangers spoke.

"Well, it doesn't _look_ like anything's here," said a female voice.

"The reader doesn't give out false energy signatures," replied a male voice that somehow seemed familiar, "There's something here. I mean, look. I'm getting a faint reading behind those rocks."

Blaze's eyes widened. Nudging Marine, the two moved around the rocks as the footsteps approached.

"Huh? Now it's over there," that frustratingly familiar voice again.

Blaze kept moving until she was almost back to where she was, before.

"I don't understand. There was _something_..."

The feline peered around the rocks to see the backs of a pink hedgehog with a red t-shirt and jeans and an orange, two-tailed fox holding a small device.

Unable to believe her eyes, Blaze stood stock still, mouth slightly agape. Then, she stepped forward.

"Tails?"

The fox and hedgehog cried out and turned to face the cat and racoon. The two-tailed vulpine's eyes widened and he dropped the device in amazement. Blaze and Marine instantly noticed the fox had a light scar on his face, going diagonally across his left eye.

For long moments, the four just stared at each other in silence.

"Blaze?" the fox whispered at last, "Marine?"

"Tails? Mate? It's really you, innit?"

"What... what are you guys doing here?" his voice had changed; it was deeper.

"What are _we_ doing here?" asked Blaze, "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Huh? This is _our_ dimension, Blaze..."

The two other-dimensional girls looked at each other, then back at Tails.

"I'm in your dimension, again?" the feline asked.

"Looks like it, yeah..."

There was another silence. The pink hedgehog took this as a chance to ask, "Okay, what the hell is going on?"

"Oh, uh, Amy... this is Blaze," said Tails, gesturing to the cat, "You've met her before, 'though you probably don't remember."

"Hmmm... she _seems_ familiar," said Amy, shaking the cat's hand, "Maybe I have. Who's the other one?"

"Uh... Marine. You _haven't_ met her, if you're wondering."

Amy and Marine also shook hands.

"Uh-huh. And what's this about dimensions?"

"Well... they're from another dimension," explained Tails, rubbing his scarred left eye and then blinked rapidly, "Blaze has visited ours before and we've done the same; visited hers. That was about ten years ago."

"I... see..." replied Amy, not seeing.

Marine stepped forward, "Ten years. Wow... mate, it's great seein' ya again!" she looked closely at Tails, "'Ow did ya get that scar?"

"This? Oh, got it a few years back fighting one of Eggman's robots. I was lucky I didn't lose my eye. There are problems with it, though. Sometimes it waters uncontrollably, so if you think I'm tired or something because I'm rubbing my eye... well, I'm probably not. That, and the vision isn't too great from it."

"Whaddya mean?"

"Well, I can see with it, but images are real blurry. Like, if I close my right eye, I can see you, but you're just a fuzzy outline."

"Can't it be corrected?" asked Blaze.

"Unfortunately, no. Even though it seems like the worst that happened was my eyelid getting scarred, the truth is, the cut was deep enough to damage my eye in such a way that it's impossible to fix. Glasses, contact lenses, laser corrective surgery... wouldn't work," Tails chuckled, "I had headaches for the first couple of weeks, because my brain was constantly trying to focus my left eye's sight, but obviously couldn't. I've gotten used to it now, though."

"Oi koinda loike your scar. It's pretty cool," said Marine.

"You like it?" frowned Tails, running his fingers over the old wound.

"Yeah. Makes ya look... _dangerous_," she said with a smirk.

Tails blushed and looked away. He cleared his throat, "So... how did you two get here?"

"We're not sure. The last thing I remember before we arrived was an unusual storm," said Blaze.

"Yeah. We were sucked inta the sky. Koinda scary."

Blaze took a deep breath, and let it out, "Not something I'd want to go through again."

Tails thought for a few moments, "Wait... when me and Sonic came to _your_ world, there was a nasty storm then. It could be the same sort of thing."

"Hmmm... maybe."

"We'll figure it out," smiled Tails, shrugging. He looked at the two standing before him, "Well you two are, um... older."

"'E always was smart..." Marine said to Blaze, sarcastically. She turned back to him, "You're right, though. I mean, Blaze has gotten _really_ old. Look at all those wrinkles on 'er."

Blaze frowned at the racoon.

"See? Look at those deep loines on 'er 'ead."

Blaze just rolled her eyes and sighed.

Tails laughed, "You haven't changed at all, Marine."

"Actually, oi 'ave. Didn't oi say when you an' Sonic saw me next oi'd be all grown up?"

"It's true. She's definitely matured," nodded Blaze, "Although sometimes, it doesn't seem like it."

The eighteen year old fox's eyes briefly flicked over Marine's chest, "She sure has..."

"Keep your eyes to yourself, mate," said the racoon, crossing her arms, "Anyway, speakin' of Sonic, where is your cobber?"

Tails' face fell and he looked over at Amy. She looked back at him with the same solemn expression.

"What? What's wrong?" asked Marine.

"Sonic? He's, uh..." the vulpine put his hand on the back of his neck.

"What? 'E's hurt? Sick?"

Tails averted his gaze, "I'll... I'll take you to see him," the fox picked up the device he had dropped, turned and walked towards his ship.

Blaze and Marine gave each other worried glances and followed him.

"You two get in the rear cockpit," said Tails as he and Amy climbed into the cockpit closer to the front of the ship, "Oh, by the way, I built this. It's called the X-Tornado II."

"Cool!" exclaimed Marine, "Er... what 'appened to the first one?"

"It was getting old and we needed a new one, basically."

The racoon nodded. Marine and Blaze climbed into the cockpit behind Tails and Amy's.

"So where are we headed?" asked Blaze, clipping on her seat's harness.

"To Sonic's favourite place," replied Tails, "Green Hill. It's in the Zone Archipelago. It should only take us about ten minutes."

The canopies over both cockpits closed and the engines fired up. The X-Tornado II lifted into the air, rotating to the face in the direction of Green Hill Zone as it did so. Blaze moaned, tightened her harness, and gripped the edge of her seat.

-

"Blaze. Marine. We're flying over Green Hill, now," Tails said over the intercom.

Marine pressed her face against the window and stared in awe at the sheer beauty of the zone. A hilly area, covered in green grass and palm trees. Blue crystal lakes sparkled in the sunlight and waterfalls cascaded down reddish-brown mountains. Marine had never seen anything so magnificent. Without hesitation, she took her camera, which had survived the trip to Tails' dimension, out and started snapping pictures.

"Croikey! This place is a beaut, innit, Blaze?"

Marine turned to the lilac feline sitting behind her and looked puzzled when she saw Blaze steadfastly keeping her yellow eyes down, cringing every time the craft bucked from turbulence. The twenty four year old princess raised her head and looked at the racoon who nodded towards the scenery outside.

Blaze shook her head 'no' and looked down again.

_Does Tails have to fly so high?_ she thought to herself.

After a few minutes, to her great relief, Tails slowed the X-Tornado II, hovered, and then skilfully landed it, making only the smallest bump. The canopies opened and the four occupants climbed out.

Tails looked towards a hill a short distance away. He turned to Blaze and Marine, "He's at the top of that hill. Come on."

The girls followed the fox, who seemed a little downcast. The gently sloping hill made for an easy climb, but it seemed to take forever to get to the top. Blaze's heart beat faster the closer they got. In just a few moments, she would see Sonic again, but she wasn't sure how he would look. _Was_ he sick or injured like Marine asked? Tails and Amy had already reached the top and stood waiting for them, facing away.

Marine, smiling widely, took in a breath as she joined the two, ready to shout "Surprise!" to the blue blur. But when she looked around, she saw nothing but a palm tree and a stone tablet in the ground with markings on it. Blaze was next to them a second later, and she looked in confusion at Tails.

"Where is he?" she asked.

The fox stepped to the side and gestured to the stone tablet. Blaze stepped forward and saw that the markings were words.

_Here lies a legendary hero, friend and brother._

_Taken from us too early,_

_He now rests in his own sky sanctuary._

"_Live fast, think fast, act fast."_

_SONIC THE HEDGEHOG_

It was a gravestone. _His_ gravestone.

Blaze staggered back a step, feeling numb. She faintly noticed Marine falling to her knees and staring at the grave. Her head buzzed. The world didn't seem real. Blaze tried to force herself to wake up, thinking it was a dream, a nightmare.

_Hoping_ it was.

Tails' voice brought her back, "I'm sorry. I should have told you earlier, but... I don't know. I couldn't..."

The fox kneeled next to his idol's – his brother's – grave and gently laid a hand over the soil, smiling sadly.

"Sonic... you've got a couple of visitors. But this time, it's not me and Amy."

He stood up and looked over to the racoon and cat, "You guys want to say anything to him?" he asked gently.

Blaze shook her head, unable to think. Marine walked up to Sonic's gravesite and knelt down. As Tails had done, she placed a hand over where he lay. For a few moments, her mouth worked, but nothing came out. Then, she found her voice.

"Sonic? Mate? It's Marine. Remember me? Oi've got Blaze with me, too. We just got 'ere," she stopped and closed her eyes. Taking in a shivering breath and letting it out, she continued, "Remember what oi said about bein' all grown up next time we met? Well, oi 'ave."

A sob escaped her and she covered her mouth with her hand, "Oi just wish you were here to see..."

The tears came then. She knelt there sobbing for a few moments before she calmed herself down and took her place next to Blaze, sniffling. Amy went over to her and handed her a handkerchief.

"Blaze?" Tails looked at her, his own eyes wet.

The feline could think of nothing, but went to Sonic's resting place, regardless. Kneeling next to it, she slowly shook her head. Laying her hand over him, she sighed and closed her eyes tight, forcing herself not to cry.

_He's gone. I can't believe he's gone. This can't be real. Couldn't I get to see him one more time?_

She tried to speak, only to find herself speechless.

"Blaze," Tails said in a gentle voice, "You don't have to say anything. It's okay. Sonic would just be happy that you were here."

Blaze opened her eyes. She was still for a moment. Then, she managed to say something.

"...Goodbye, Sonic."

She stood up, silently, keeping her emotions in check. She blinked away the tears blurring her vision and looked over at Tails.

"When did it happen? _How_ did it happen?" she asked.

Tails looked like he had been expecting those questions, "When? Uh... about nine years ago."

"That long?" breathed Blaze.

The fox nodded, "He was only sixteen when he died."

"It was very hard on everyone," added Amy. She looked at the fox she now thought of as a little brother, "More so for some of us than others."

Tails looked away, "...As for 'how'... well... it's a long story. But, I guess you guys have got enough time to hear it. We'll head back to my house and I'll tell you there."

The four began walking back to the X-Tornado II. The two girls stopped and looked once more at the grave.

"Goodbye, mate..." murmured Marine, quietly.

"Farewell, my friend," whispered Blaze. She put her hand on Marine's back and the two followed Tails and Amy.

-

The setting sun streamed in through the windows. Orange rays lit up Tails' living room, but did little to brighten the spirits of the ones sitting there.

"He was gone," sighed Tails, "He didn't survive that explosion, even in the form he had taken. He knew it would... would kill him, but if he didn't go through with it, then... well, we wouldn't be sitting here, right now. Huh. Even in death, he had to make a show out of it."

"That was always him," agreed Amy, who sat beside the fox, "He treated life like a game."

She sighed, "Seeing him lying there, motionless, was... oh, it was horrible. I was always expecting him to suddenly open his eyes and say he was alright. It never happened."

"At the end of the funeral, after Sonic was put under the palm tree, there was only myself, Amy, Knuckles, Cream, Shadow and Rouge," said Tails, unconsciously rubbing his left eye, which had begun to water, "We all knew what happened and what he had done. And... that's it."

There was silence in the room as the cat and racoon absorbed the information.

"Wow..." whispered Marine.

"I never imagined..." said Blaze, slowly.

Marine turned to look at a picture of Sonic hanging on the wall behind her. It was the only one adorning that wall and had a golden frame around it.

"Oi've been meanin' ta ask ya, Tails," she said, pointing her thumb over her shoulder, "What's so special about _that_ picture? You've got others of 'im, ain't ya?"

Tails looked at the picture and smiled, "Oh that one? That's the last picture ever taken of him. It was taken at a barbecue at Amy's just before... _he_ appeared."

Sonic stood with a hand on his hip, looking into the distance, a smile on his face.

"I've always wondered what he was thinking at that moment."

"What a poser," smiled Marine.

"Oh, that wasn't a pose. Amy just decided to take a picture of him when he wasn't looking. Every other time she asked him, he always made funny faces before she clicked the shutter."

"I think it's one of his best pictures," said Amy, "He looks more... natural. And that smile. It's better than that cocky grin he always had."

They all looked at the picture for a while longer before Amy spoke again, "Well, I'd better be leaving. The sun's going down and I haven't switched on my house's lights."

"Are you sure you don't want me to set it up so that they turn on automatically?" asked Tails.

"No, it's fine. Besides, I'd find it spooky with the lights coming on by themselves."

"Well, if you say so," shrugged the fox.

Amy stood up, "Well, it was nice seeing you again, Blaze. And Marine, it's been a pleasure," she thought for a moment, "Oh! Who's gonna spend the night here?"

"What do you mean?" asked Blaze.

"Well, Tails has only got one spare room. One of you could stay here and one could stay at my place."

"Or they could both just sleep here tonight," said Tails, "One of you can have my bed. I'll just sleep on the couch."

"Won't 'ear of it, mate," Marine shook her head, "_Oi'll_ sleep on the couch. Done it loads of toimes back 'ome when oi couldn't be bothered ta go ta bed."

"No, no, _you're_ the guests. _You_ get the beds."

"Mate..."

"Unless you two want to double up," said Tails. His eyes got a faraway look and a small smirk slowly formed on his face.

Marine frowned, "Mate, oi dan't loike that look on your face."

"What?" asked Tails, innocently.

"We ain't _that_ close, ya know."

"Tails..." said Amy, disapprovingly, "What's wrong with you?"

"Sorry, _mother_," the fox said sarcastically, raising an eyebrow at her.

Blaze sighed, "Look, _I'll_ take your bed, Tails. It doesn't really matter where we sleep, as long as we have a roof over our heads."

"Sure. Okay."

"Alright. Now we know what's happening," nodded Amy, "'See you all later. Bye!"

The three waved goodbye to the pink hedgehog and she left.

"I'll go put fresh sheets on the beds," said Tails, standing up, "Feel free to look around or make yourselves a snack."

"Thanks, mate. Oi think oi'll 'look around' the kitchen," said Marine.

"Sure. Go ahead."

Tails made his way upstairs.

-

The sun had set and a crescent moon took its place in the sky.

"Tails, you got any pyjamas oi could wear?" asked Marine.

"You didn't bring any?"

"'Course not! It's not loike we _planned_ this trip, ya know."

Tails blushed, feeling foolish, "Right," he cleared his throat, "Well, I've only got one pair of pyjamas for myself, but you could have a t-shirt and shorts. They might be a little big, but..." he shrugged.

"...Better than sleepin' in the nuddy," finished Marine. Then she realised what she'd said, "Dan't be gettin' anythin' in that 'ead of yours!" she said, pointing at Tails.

"I wasn't!" protested the fox, raising his hands.

"Uh-huh..."

Tails ignored her and turned to Blaze, "I'm guessing the situation's the same for you?"

She nodded.

"Well, I don't know if they'd fit you, but you—"

"No. It would be best if I just wore this," she gestured to her cloak, which looked to be almost exactly the same as the one she was wearing the last time Tails saw her.

"Why?"

"This cloak is made of a special material. It keeps my flames under control. If I didn't wear this, I'd probably burn your house down."

"Oh."

"Koinda scary, eh?" said Marine.

"Yeah..."

"At first, oi thought she only wore that cloak thing 'cause she had no sense of style," Blaze rolled her eyes at this, "Never thought it was 'cause she'd go up in flames without it."

"No sense of style? What's wrong with it?" asked Blaze.

"It looks alroight. Be nice if you wore somethin' else, though. Y'know, somethin' else that hoides yer flames, of course."

"Well, I don't _have_ anything else. You'll just have to deal with it."

"Oi know, oi know," Marine said, then yawned, "Well, oi'm off to bed. Where's your spare room, Tails?"

"Go up the stairs and it's the second door on the left. Before you go, let me get those clothes for you."

He went into the kitchen and walked out again after a few moments holding a white t-shirt and sky-blue shorts.

"Here you go. Freshly washed."

"Thanks, mate."

"Goodnight."

"'Noight."

The racoon went up the stairs, leaving Blaze and Tails alone. The fox sat beside the lilac princess and looked at her.

"Hey, Blaze. How about I take you to see Cream tomorrow?"

"Really?" her yellow eyes lit up.

"Sure. I can phone her and ask to meet somewhere. I won't tell her you're coming, though. Let's make it a surprise!"

"That sounds like a great idea. Thank you, Tails."

"No problem."

"How is she doing, anyway?"

"Well, she's still living with her mother. She's recently found someone, though. Uh, Jack. He's also a rabbit. I haven't met him, yet, but Amy likes him."

"Jack the Rabbit, huh? I'm glad to hear that."

Blaze's smile faded and she looked at her feet.

"What's wrong?" asked Tails with a worried frown.

"Sorry. I was just thinking about Sonic."

Tails noticed she was breathing slowly and deeply.

"Blaze," he said, softly, "it's okay to let your emotions go."

"I can't. I'm not allowed."

"It's not healthy to keep things bottled up. Blaze... I know you want to grieve for him. Go ahead. It'll make you feel better."

The feline looked at him, then at her hands on her lap. She closed her eyes, and her body twitched as a sob hissed between her teeth. Tails put a hand on her back and was surprised when she turned and put her arms around him, crying into his shoulder. He embraced her, and found he was close to tears, himself. He had gotten over Sonic's death years ago, but there was still the dull ache of loss and Blaze's sorrow made it throb painfully once more.

"I miss him..." whispered Blaze.

"Me, too..."

He held her as she grieved, her warm tears dripping onto his chest.

After a few minutes, Blaze's sobs began to ease up and she eventually moved away from Tails. She wiped her eyes, breathing heavily and sniffling.

She smiled at the fox, eyes glistening, "Thank you, Tails. You're right, I do feel better."

He smiled back, "Like I said."

She raised her head to the ceiling, closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "...I'm tired. I guess I should get to bed."

"Sounds like a good idea. My room's the first door on the left."

Blaze nodded, "Goodnight, Tails."

"G'night, Blaze."

* * *

**I _will_ be writing a prequel (or rather, _prequels_) to this, so don't worry ****–** your questions will be answered. Eventually.


	2. Blaze and the Bunny

fMarine lay on her front, her head to the side, mouth open and had an arm dangling over the edge of the bed. There was a gentle knock at the door. She opened her eyes halfway and rolled them towards the door. Then, deciding that she had imagined it, she closed them again. The knob turned slowly and the door opened with a slight creak. Blaze peeked in.

"Marine?"

"Mmmf..."

"Marine."

"Oi dan't wanna go to school, today..." she mumbled.

"Marine, get up. It's half-past eleven."

Letting out a big sigh, the racoon opened her eyes and looked at Blaze, "So?"

"Just get up. You're lucky Tails is kind enough to make you some breakfast this late."

"Yeah, oi'm gettin' up," replied Marine unconvincingly, closing her eyes again.

Sensing Blaze still standing there, she opened her eyes and slowly sat up, leaning against the headboard.

"I'll be checking on you in five minutes," said Blaze.

Marine nodded her head, "Yeah..."

"You'd better be out of bed by then."

Blaze turned and left, closing the door behind her.

Moving slowly, Marine gathered her clothes, which she had left on a chair beside the bed, and began to get dressed.

Blaze looked at the clock in Tails' living room.

_Two more minutes_, she thought.

A few seconds later, she heard movement from upstairs. Not long after, Marine came down.f

"It's about time," said Blaze, "Why do you teenagers always sleep in until about four in the afternoon?"

"Oi've never slept _that_ long," said Marine in defense.

"Me either," chimed in Tails, entering from the kitchen, carrying a plate with a fry-up on it.

"I was exaggerating," said Blaze, rolling her eyes.

"Huh. Loike _you_ never slept in when _you_ were a teenager..." said Marine as Tails put the plate in front of her, "Thanks, mate."

"Exactly. I always got up at seven o'clock every morning. I still do."

"True. She was sitting here reading the paper when I came down after my shower earlier," said Tails, sitting on a high-back chair.

"Oh, yeah. You're a princess. That's the koinda thing they have ya do, innit... _Your Highness_?" Marine smirked as she said those last two words.

Blaze glared at her.

"Loosen up, mate, I was jokin'," said the racoon and dug in to the fry-up.

Tails smiled as he looked at the two, "I still can't believe you guys are here."

"Hm. Neither can we," said Blaze.

"Heh. D'ya know what oi did when we first got 'ere?" asked Marine, "Oi thought Blaze wasn't breathin', so..."

"Marine, don't."

"Ha ha. Oi almost gave 'er the 'Kiss of Loife'. You shoulda seen 'er _face_!"

"Really?" asked Tails, smiling.

Marine looked over at him, hearing the tone in his voice.

"You've got that look on ya, again," she said, scowling. Tails continued smiling. Marine's scowl deepened, "Stop it, Tails."

He didn't. In fact, his smile got wider. Marine sighed, "Men..."

Tails laughed and leaned forward, "Loosen up, _mate_. I was only jokin'," he said, doing a bad impersonation of Marine.

The racoon only shook her head and looked down.

The fox reclined in his seat, "So... Blaze tells me you're into photography? That's why you had your camera with you, huh?"

"Yeah."

"You given up on becoming a ship's Captain?"

"Well, oi _was_ a Captain for a whoile, but... oi got koinda bored with it. Really, what oi wanted ta do was explore everywhere and have adventures loike we did when you and... and Sonic came ta my world. Well, oi explored, yeah, but after that, oi didn't 'ave anywhere else to discover. Weren't willin' ta go sailin' for ages over the sea. Huh. Oi'd probably get lost and never get back 'ome, so oi gave it up. Oi still go out for a sail every so often, but only for fun."

"I see. Good to hear you managed to become a Captain. You got a new goal in life, yet?"

"Dunno. Becomin' a famous photographer would be ripper, though!"

"Well, you're friends with Princess Blaze, here," commented Tails, gesturing to the lilac feline who glanced at him, "I mean, what better start could you get than having exclusive pictures of your world's princess?"

"Forget it," said Blaze, shortly.

"Why not?"

"I don't like having my picture taken. I just don't."

"I'm not saying you have to pose for pictures every day. Just one or two that could help Marine on her way," he blinked, realising he had just unintentionally rhymed.

"Sorry, but she'll just have to find someone else."

"Aw, Blaze, you're no fun..." commented Marine.

Blaze simply sighed, "Whatever," she was silent for a moment, and then said, "Tails, I've been thinking – where is Doctor Eggman?"

"Hm? Why?" asked the fox.

"Well, he could be responsible for bringing us here, couldn't he?"

"Oh, I wouldn't say that," replied Tails, smiling.

The two girls gave him questioning looks.

"The reason I say that is because Eggman is finally in jail. For good," he explained, "We got him a few years back. He's being kept in a maximum security prison. He's not gonna be causing anyone any more problems."

"I see..." said Blaze, quietly.

"Well, what about Doctor Eggman Nega?"

"Him? Oh, he..." Blaze closed her eyes and turned her head away, "I'd rather not talk about it."

"See, now I'm curious."

"Have Marine tell you if you really want to know. When I'm not here. In any case, Eggman Nega won't be causing us any more problems, either..."

"Why?"

"I said ask Marine," responded Blaze, more harshly than she had intended, "Sorry. It's just the way... ask her."

Tails looked over at the racoon, who nodded, "Yeah, mate. Oi'll tell ya," she glanced at Blaze, "Later, of course."

"Okay," he nodded back.

They sat in silence for a while. Tails looked at Blaze, "Oh, by the way, Blaze. I called Cream earlier, while you went upstairs to wake Marine. I didn't mention you, but I said I wanted to meet her for something. She sounded a bit suspicious, but she agreed to meet me – or should that be _us_ – later."

The cat's face lit up, "Is that so? What time? Where?"

"About one o'clock. At her house. I managed to get a hold of Vanilla on the phone, too. So she—" he stopped when he saw Blaze's face. She looked like she recognised the name, but couldn't place it, "That's Cream's mother, remember?"

"Oh yes! That's right. Go on."

"Yeah. Well, _she_ knows you're coming. Man, I can't wait to see Cream's face!"

"Er... can oi come?" asked Marine.

"Sure, if you want."

"Great! Oh, you dan't moind, do ya, Blaze?"

"No, it's fine," replied the cat.

"If ya want ta meet your mate by yourself, just say so."

"No, really. I think you should meet this rabbit I've told you all about."

"Orright!"

"Although, it's been a few years. She'll doubtlessly be different from when I last met her. That's what I'm kind of worried about. Tails," she looked over at the fox, "how much _has_ she changed?"

"Huh. Ten years ago," said Tails, half to himself, "Seems like a lifetime. Well, her voice isn't quite as high as it was back _then_. Um... obviously, she's much more mature, both mentally and, ah... in the physical aspect."

Blaze smiled, "I can't imagine her being anything other than that sweet six year old I knew."

"Yeah, well, she's a sweet six_teen_ year old, now."

"And Cheese? Is he still with her?"

"He's been gone for a while. Cream isn't worried – she says he's gone to visit some of his fellow Chao. She doesn't know where exactly he's gone, though. None of us do."

"I see."

"Anyway, make sure you're ready to go. We'll be leaving at about ten to one."

To Blaze, it seemed to take forever for time to move forward. She was excited and anxious to see her old friend, again. Her hands were pressed tightly together and her leg bounced up and down constantly. She kept trying to imagine how Cream would look after ten years, but couldn't get a clear image.

Then finally, after what seemed like an age, Tails was telling them it was time to go. She stood up, took a deep breath, and nodded. Tails left a note for Amy on the living room coffee table telling her where they went.

"She's got a house key," Tails explained to Marine, who asked how Amy would be able to read the note if it was inside the house.

When they were outside, Blaze stopped, "We won't be... taking the Tornado, will we?" she asked, shakily

"Huh? Oh yeah, I forgot," said Tails, "You're scared of heights."

"I am _not_ scared of heights! I... I'm not..."

"_Yeah_... anyway, you don't have to worry; I've got a car of my own, now."

"You build that, too?" asked Marine, following him to the garage.

"Ha. No, this one I actually bought. It's not much, but it gets me around."

"That's all you could ask for, I suppose," said Blaze.

"Look who's talkin'! This is the one with the big, expensive car!" said Marine, jerking her thumb at the feline. Marine's face became thoughtful, "Which we left in the desert..." she said, slowly.

"Great. Just great," muttered the cat.

"Well, it has that GSP tracking thingy, roight?"

"GPS. Yes, it has one," she let out a sigh, "They always have to know where I am," she said in a quiet, almost annoyed tone.

"Well, if it's stopped movin' for a long whoile, they'll come and investigate, won't they? They'll be worried about where we are, but at least the car'll be safe."

"As long as it hasn't been lifted and thrown by the wind that got us... but I'm more worried about what's going on back home than my car..."

"They've survoived without ya, before. They can do it, again, mate."

"...I suppose..."

Tails pressed a button on his car keys and the garage door opened up, revealing a small, plain-looking dark blue car. The girls could guess who the colour signified.

"Um... noice," commented Marine.

"Thanks," Tails smirked over his shoulder.

They climbed in, Blaze at the front, Marine in the back. Tails started the engine and drove out of the garage, pressing the button on the keys as he left, closing the garage door automatically. Blaze took some silent deep breaths and beamed. She was going to see Cream again at long last.

Tails stopped in front of Cream's house. The three got out and walked up the driveway.

"Blaze, Marine, get to the side," whispered Tails.

The girls stood to the left of the door so that they'd be out of sight.

Tails rang the doorbell. There was movement inside and a few moments later, the door opened. Blaze listened anxiously for Cream's greeting, but a much older voice was heard.

"Tails! Well, I haven't seen you for a long while. It's so nice to see you, again."

_That must be Vanilla_, thought Blaze.

"It's great to see you, too," replied Tails, "Is Cream there?" he looked to the left with his eyes, meaningfully. Vanilla understood and smiled.

"Cream!" she called, "It's Tails, dear! Could you come to the door?"

Footsteps were heard, getting closer. Vanilla stepped back and a sixteen year old Cream stood before Tails, wearing a white t-shirt and jeans; cream coloured, no less. She leaned on the doorframe.

"Yeah, Tails? You wanted to see me about something?"

Blaze smiled and raised a hand to her mouth. The voice was a little deeper, but it was certainly Cream's.

"Kinda," nodded the fox, making a conscious effort to not look in Blaze's direction, "There's... someone here who wants to speak to you."

Blaze removed her hand and took another silent breath. Tails stepped back and looked at her. The lilac princess stepped forward and got her first view of Cream in ten years. When their eyes met, Cream straightened up.

The two only gaped at each other at first, then large smiles formed on their faces, along with tears in their eyes.

"Blaze...?" said Cream, breathlessly.

The feline nodded, doing her best to stop her tears from flowing. The rabbit who stood before her was Cream, but she looked so _different_. Familiar, but different. Just as Blaze thought, she had grown into a beautiful young woman.

Cream embraced her friend in a tight hug, as if the feline would disappear if she let go.

"Cream," Blaze choked out a laugh, "That's a little tight."

The rabbit loosened her grip and, keeping her arms around Blaze, looked up at her older friend's face.

"Blaze, you're... how...? What...?"

"I'm happy to see you, too," replied the cat, wrapping her arms around the younger girl.

Tails looked at the reunited friends, rubbing his left eye. Marine walked over to him, "Eye botherin' ya, again, mate?" she whispered sarcastically, poking him gently with her elbow.

"Yeah..." Tails chuckled, "It's great seeing them like that."

After a few moments, the two girls released each other. Cream noticed Marine standing next to Tails.

"Who's that, Tails? Your girlfriend?"

The fox's eyes widened. He glanced over at Marine and blushed, "No, no, she's... no. Uh, this is me and Blaze's friend, Marine."

"G'day!" Marine raised a hand in greeting, "And oi _am_ your girlfriend, Tails. Dan't ya remember, mate?"

"What? You're not..."

"Ain't oi?"

Cream looked confused, "Well, is she or isn't she?"

"She's _not_," Tails said, and sighed, "She's _always_ like this..."

"I really don't get what's going on, but listen, you all shouldn't be standing out here. Come on in," said the rabbit, gesturing with her hand.

The three followed her inside.

Sitting in Cream's living room, Tails felt a little awkward, as he was the only male in the company of four women.

_If only Knuckles, or hell, _any_ other guy was here..._ he thought to himself.

He didn't let his discomfort show and listened to Blaze explain how she arrived in his dimension, with Marine adding in details at various points.

"So, we got in Tails' car and... well, we're here," finished Blaze.

"You sure are," smiled Cream.

Marine lifted her camera, "'Ere, why dan't we get a picture of you two together?"

"Oh, yes," said Blaze, nodding.

Marine stood in front of the two and looked at the camera's LCD screen, "Roight, get closer together. That's it."

Despite feeling uncomfortable at having a camera pointed at her, Blaze beamed. She was sitting right next to Cream, something that made her feel like smiling.

"You ready?" asked Marine, most of her face hidden by the camera.

The rabbit and feline joined hands – Cream's left in Blaze's right – and nodded together.

The racoon pressed her finger down. There was a flash and a small _click_. Marine admired the image she had captured.

"Oh, yeah. This is good. Look at that smoile, Blaze."

She handed the camera to the two friends. Blaze looked at the screen and sighed happily. Her friendship with Cream had been preserved perfectly.

"Anyone got a printer?" asked Marine.

"Well, we've got one, but we never use it," Cream answered.

"Get it out, so's oi can print this off."

"We don't have any paper for it. Like I said, we never use it. Sorry. I didn't know that's what you were asking for."

"Ah, no worries, mate."

"I've got a printer," said Tails, "One that gets used, too. Once we get back to my place, we can print it off there."

"Oh... about you staying at Tails' place..." began Cream, looking at the feline.

"Yes?" asked Blaze.

"Um... Blaze, would you... like to stay here for the night?" she looked Tails, "No disrespect meant. I just..."

"S'okay," he replied, with a wave of his hand.

"Oh, I don't want to bother you..." replied Blaze, looking at Cream and Vanilla.

"So you're saying you'd rather bother _me_, is that it?" asked Tails with a laugh.

"I didn't mean that..."

"Yeah, I know."

"Oh, it wouldn't be a bother," said Vanilla, "In fact, it would be a pleasure to have you."

"...Well... okay..." said Blaze.

"I'm glad to hear that. We've got a guest room with a very comfy bed."

"Thank you, ma'am."

"Please, call me Vanilla."

"Alright... Vanilla."

The rabbit smiled, then said, "Oh my. I haven't offered any of you tea. Would anyone like some?"

They all accepted the offer and Vanilla hurried off to the kitchen. The four sat in silence for a while.

Cream looked at Blaze, "I was wondering... how will you get home?"

The feline turned her head to her friend and hesitated. Then, she put on a weak smile, "What, you're trying to get rid of me, already?"

"No," said Cream, taking Blaze's arm and leaning her head against it, "Just wondering."

"Well, I..." the smile had gone, "I don't know. But listen, I'm here."

Cream nodded.

Blaze looked at the fox, "Oh, Tails? There's something I need to talk to you about. Privately."

"Uh, sure," replied Tails.

The two got up.

"Be back in a second," Blaze told Cream.

She led the way outside, Tails following with a slightly confused expression. She went around to the side of the house and leaned against the wall, looking downcast.

"Blaze?"

"...Tails, it's about... going home."

"We'll get you back, don't worry."

"No, I mean... we can go any time we want."

"You can?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"By using the Sol Emeralds," she replied, taking one out.

"What do you mean?"

"By inducing Sol Control, I can open a gateway to my dimension."

"'Sol Control'... hm. But how do you know that'll work?"

"The Emeralds don't belong here. They'll open the barriers separating the dimensions for a short while. Once they're on the other side, where they belong, the gateway will close."

"How do you know that?"

"I'm their guardian. It's my job to know everything about them."

"Ah. A gateway, huh? I guess that explains how me and Sonic got home from your world using the Chaos Emeralds."

"That's right."

"Wait. You can open a gateway between our dimensions? Then does that mean you can come back—?"

Blaze cut him off, "No. I said I can open a gateway to my dimension, not _between_ our dimensions. I'm afraid it's a one-way trip."

"Oh..."

"My world needs me. I have to get back."

"Wait, you're not thinking of going _now_?"

"No, of course not. I'll... stay here for the night, like I said. But Marine and I will have to leave. Tomorrow."

"_Tomorrow!?_" Tails asked incredulously.

Blaze nodded.

"Blaze, you just got here. We haven't seen each other in _ten damn years_! You can't just up and leave!"

"I have to..."

"Are our worlds in danger? Like the last time?"

"No, but..."

"Then stay. Cream'll be devastated if you go. Especially this soon."

Those words were like daggers in her heart.

"Tails, I'm sorry. But tomorrow night, we'll have to... we'll have to leave."

"Please... Blaze..."

The princess closed her eyes and sighed.

"_I guess I could stay another couple of days"? Right?_ thought Tails.

But Blaze shook her head, "My friend, you don't know what responsibilities I have over there."

This time, it was Tails who sighed, "I won't say I understand, because I don't. But I don't see any point in arguing with you."

Blaze slowly looked away.

"Will we tell Cream?" asked the fox.

"Oh, definitely not, no."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But Marine..."

"Yes. She should know. Not here, though."

Tails nodded, "Once we get back to my place."

The sky began to darken and light rain spat down.

"We should get inside," said Blaze, emotionlessly.

The rain had increased, but not heavily. It spattered on the windows, making a rhythmic thrumming sound. It went unnoticed by the five sitting inside the house, talking animatedly.

Blaze smiled as she talked to Cream, but Tails knew she was just putting on a brave face. Seeing Cream lit up like that only made him feel worse about how she would react to the feline's departure tomorrow.

_Damn it, Blaze! Why do you have to be like this?_ he thought, angrily. He looked at Marine, wondering how _she_ would react. She would be happy to be going home, sure. Who wouldn't? But this soon? His gaze lingered on her. She had certainly changed, in more ways than one. He felt something stirring inside him. His eyes widened, _Oh, God, I'm not attracted to her, am I? This is just getting better and better..._

He looked at Blaze. He found _her_ attractive, too, but since he knew she was out of his league, it didn't bother him. But Marine was more or less the same age as him, so there _was_ a chance. That is, if she wasn't leaving the very next day.

"Great," he mouthed to himself.

The five continued talking until late in the evening.

"Well, I guess me and Marine had better head... home," said Tails, glancing at Blaze as he said the last word. The cat lowered her eyes when he looked at her. The two stood up and walked to the door.

"Thank you for 'avin' us, Miss Vanilla," said Marine, politely.

"It's been a pleasure, dear," replied the rabbit.

Cream and Vanilla waved them off as they stepped out into the rain that was easing up. Looking back at Cream's bright-eyed expression again made Tails feel all the more terrible.

As they walked back to the car, Marine turned her head to him, "You've been dead quiet ever since you and Blaze 'ad that talk. What'd she ta ya?"

Tails sighed and unlocked the car doors, "I'll tell you when we get back. First, though, how about you fill me in on that business with Doctor Eggman Nega? Blaze seemed a bit... I don't know... what happened?"

Marine got in the passenger side as Tails sat behind the wheel.

"Hmmm... well, ol' fuzzface was up to 'is usual tricks, again, tryin' ta steal the Sol Emeralds," began Marine as Tails started the engine, "'E 'ad this big four-legged robot that shot out water, and the metal it was made out of didn't heat up, 'cause it was cooled with... what was it, again... liquid nirogenics or somethin'."

"Liquid nitrogen," corrected Tails.

"Yeah, that's it. So anyway, Blaze was 'avin' a bladdy 'ard toime foightin' this thing. Every toime she got 'er flames up, this thing would just put 'em out with its water guns and if she managed to get a few flames on it, they didn't do anythin' 'cause of the liquid noitra-stuff."

"So how'd she beat it?"

"Well, fuzzface 'ad gotten 'er cornered on this cliff edge over some water. 'E stomped towards 'er and she 'ad no choice but ta jump off. 'E was laughin', but Blaze managed ta get behoind 'im by doin' that thing where she floats. Y'know, when the foire comes out 'er boots? Yeah, she did that ta float ta the cliff face, then she cloimbed up and used 'er foire ta melt the rock under fuzzface's machine. This thing worked in the water – Blaze just wanted ta buy some toime – but under the cliff were some rocks. When the robot hit the rocks, it got all smashed up. We didn't see what 'appened, but we saw the robot gettin' swept away. That's what bothered Blaze – if 'e was still aloive in there, then that means 'e would've drowned. If not... well, gettin' smashed to bits wasn't that pleasant, either. Oi mean, she hated 'im, no doubt, but 'avin' 'im go out loike that..."

"Wait, you mean...?"

"Yeah. Doctor Eggman Nega's body was found washed up on a shore not far from Southern Island."

Tails looked over at her briefly, not only because of the news that Eggman Nega had died, but also because she had actually said his name. He noticed she had a sombre expression, "That's why she didn't want ta tell you, 'erself."

"I don't blame her."

After parking the car in the garage and entering the house, Tails and Marine sat silently in the living room across from each other. Tails read a reply from Amy on the other side of the note he had left her.

_Hi, Tails,_

_Sorry I couldn't come. I had some business to take care of with Rouge. Let me know how it turns out!_

_Amy_

_X_

He placed it back down on the coffee table. Marine raised her head.

"Tails, you were gonna tell me what you and Blaze talked about, roight?"

"Yeah. I guess I should. It involves you two, after all."

Marine listened carefully.

Tails sighed, hesitating to tell her, but she had to know, "Marine... Blaze can get both of you home."

"Really?" smiled Marine.

"Yeah. She's had the power to do so ever since she got here, apparently. She can use the Sol Emeralds to create a gateway back to your dimension."

"Oh, cool!"

"I guess."

"What's wrong?"

"The thing is... it's one-way and one-way only. Once the Sol Emeralds are back where they belong, that's it."

"Oh..."

"That's not the worst part, either."

Marine braced herself, but wasn't ready for the news.

"She... wants to leave tomorrow night."

Marine gasped, "_What?_"

"Yeah, I know."

"But... we just got 'ere."

"She said she had 'responsibilities'," he shook his head.

"Oi guess she does. She's a princess, after all."

"But she can't stay for a while longer?"

"Apparently not. But oi dan't wanna leave... not yet."

Tails went over and sat beside the racoon. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. He wasn't about to tell Marine how he felt about her, because he wasn't entirely sure, himself. Instead, he took her hand and said in a quiet voice, "I don't want you to leave, either..."


	3. Forlorn Farewells

Blaze found it hard to sleep that night. She sat up in bed, staring at the covers, thinking. Regrets and guilt surfaced in her mind. In the very next room, Cream lay sleeping, completely unaware that by this time tomorrow, her friend would be gone. This thought had gnawed at Blaze all day. After Tails and Marine left, the three of them had spent the remainder of the evening watching television, but the feline hadn't paid attention to what was on. She tried to get interested, to take her mind off That Thought, but it persisted. She wanted desperately to stay longer, but her duties did not allow it.

Cream. Would she be angry? She would be sad, certainly, but if Blaze left her friend – possibly for the last time – knowing that she was angry with her...

_I have the means to get back, so I must use it. If I had to wait for any reason; a moon phase; star alignments; Tails building a trans-dimensional machine, even... but that's not the case, Cream. I wish it was..._ she sighed heavily, _Tails. Does he hate me? I wouldn't be surprised. I'd hate me, too..._

She brought her knees to her chest and hugged them. Her mind turned to Sonic. It was still hard to believe that he was gone. He would have known how to make her feel better. The last two times they had had to go their separate ways, he had a way of keeping her spirits high. She didn't know how he was always able to be so upbeat, but she'd admired that about him; almost always looking at things positively.

Blaze couldn't see anything positive now, however. Going home? What was waiting for her there? Not a loving family and happiness, no. Loneliness and rules. Yes, Marine was there, and although she often reminded Blaze of Cream... she _wasn't_ Cream. That wasn't to say she didn't like the racoon. The two had become good friends over the ten years they had known each other and Blaze valued their friendship. She was the only true friend she had back _there_.

_I hate being royalty, sometimes_, she thought, bitterly, _No, I hate being royalty _a lot_ of the time..._

Suddenly, she felt very tired. She lay down and closed her eyes, _Sonic... why...?_

She drifted off and slept dreamlessly.

The lilac princess opened her eyes and took a deep breath. Getting up quietly, she went to the window and opened the blinds. Yellow-orange light greeted her; the hazy sun just beginning to come up over the horizon. Blaze then remembered that today was the day she and Marine had to leave.

Sadness hit her heart and she exhaled shakily, a pained expression on her face. She didn't want the day to end. She sat on the bed and thought about where and when she should leave.

_...I know where – Sonic's gravesite, so we can say one last goodbye to him. Time? I don't know..._ she thought for a moment more, _Hmmm... ten o'clock tonight? I think... yes..._

She rested her forehead on her hand for a few minutes. Then, she got up, made the bed and went downstairs – cringing at the creaking steps – wondering if Vanilla was up yet. Blaze looked at a clock hanging in the front hall. Just after quarter past seven. She didn't expect Cream to be awake at this time. Listening, she heard no sounds. She looked around and found that she was the only one awake.

After opening the curtains in the living room and letting the early morning sun in, she sat on one of the couches and tried to think of what to say to Cream. She couldn't tell her she was leaving as soon as the rabbit was awake. But when? What to say?

"Cream, I need to... no. Listen, Cream, you're my best friend, but I... Cream, I... damn it..."

She shook her head.

"Cream, I need to leave. Today. I don't want to, but it's not up to me..."

She pressed her hands together and lowered her head.

"Blaze?"

The cat's head jerked towards the voice, eyes wide.

"Cream...!"

Cream stood there, dressed in her light blue house coat.

"What were you saying?" she asked in her light voice, looking hurt, "...About leaving?"

Blaze could only look at her, a guilty expression on her face, _She heard! When did she come down? Did I wake her up? Cream... I... I might as well just tell her..._

"Cream. Come here, sit down," she said, gently.

The rabbit did so, fully aware of what Blaze was going to tell her.

"Cream... listen..." the feline couldn't look her friend in the eyes; those large eyes that only yesterday were full of happiness, were now glossy with tears, "I... back home I have... responsibilities. I can't stay here much longer. I wish I could, but I need to go. You see, I have a way to get back."

"Blaze..." Cream's voice broke. Hearing this, Blaze turned to the teenage rabbit and pulled her close.

"Oh, Cream! I am so sorry! Please... try to understand. If I could stay, I would. You _know_ I would. You're my best friend and I love you."

Cream put her arms around Blaze and wept.

"You can't go!" she moaned between sobs, "You can't! No! Please!"

"Cream... don't..."

A tear escaped Blaze's eye and she wiped it away.

Footsteps were heard coming downstairs. Then Vanilla appeared in the doorway.

"Cream? Blaze? What's wrong?"

"Vanilla... it's... I'm sorry... I—I have to leave... to go back to my own world," replied Blaze, still holding the distraught rabbit.

"Leave?" Vanilla's eyebrows sloped up, "Why?"

"As a princess, I have a duty to my people and my world. I am not allowed to let my feelings dictate how I act. It's a horrible rule and I hate it! I hate it!"

Vanilla slowly walked to a chair and sat down. She looked at Blaze, "How will you get home? I thought you didn't have a way."

"...The Sol Emeralds. They have the power to transport myself and Marine."

"Oh... when are you planning on leaving?"

Blaze looked at Cream and then back at Vanilla, "Today. Ten o'clock."

Vanilla stared at her and she felt Cream stiffen. Then she remembered what time it was.

"Uh, this evening. Ten o'clock this evening. Sorry," Blaze sighed, "I'll be using the Emeralds near where Sonic is buried. I want to say goodbye to him one last time."

"Do you want to call Tails?" asked Vanilla.

"...Maybe a little later," she replied, releasing Cream.

The older rabbit nodded, "Are you hungry?"

Cream shook her head, looking down. Blaze had all but lost her appetite, but she thought she should have something to eat, anyway, "Something light please, ma'am... Vanilla."

Cream's mother got up and went to the kitchen, leaving the two alone. Blaze looked at her teenage friend, but got no returning gaze.

"...Cream, are you angry with me?"

Chestnut-brown eyes met hers, "No. I could never be angry with you, Blaze."

"That's the last thing I would want. Leaving, knowing that you were angry with me. I couldn't stand that."

"I can't stand that you're going," said Cream, turning her head away.

"...I need to go. I _need_ to. You do understand, don't you?"

The younger girl nodded slightly, "...I guess..."

There was silence.

Blaze turned to her fully, "Tell me about Jack."

Cream looked at her and smiled.

**9:30 a.m.**

Vanilla handed Blaze the phone after dialling Tails' number. The cat put the phone to her ear and waited. Soon enough, Tails, who sounded as if he had just woken up, answered.

"_Mmm. Hello?_"

"Tails? It's Blaze."

"_Oh. Hi, Blaze._"

The fox didn't sound too enthused. Blaze bit her lip.

_He's just woken up. Everyone's like that in the morning..._

She wondered if that was the case.

"Um... listen; I've decided when we're leaving."

"_That so?_"

"Yes. This evening, ten o'clock."

"_Okay..._"

"Also, I'd like to depart near where Sonic has been buried. Just so we – Marine and I – can say goodbye to him once more."

There was silence from the other end.

"Tails?"

"_Yeah. Yeah, alright._"

"Tails, do you hate me?" she asked, bluntly.

"_What? No!_"

"If you do, tell me."

"_Blaze, I don't. I don't hate you. I'm disappointed that you're leaving, _really_ disappointed, but I'm not going to hate you over it. We're friends, right?_"

She sighed in relief quietly, "Yes, we are."

"_You wanna talk to Marine?_"

"She's up?"

"_No. But I can wake her—_"

"No, don't. Let her sleep."

"_Yeah. Okay._"

"Well, I'll be back over sometime today. I'm not sure when."

"_Sure. I'll keep an eye out for you._"

"Bye for now."

"_Later._"

Tails put the phone back in its cradle and rubbed his watery left eye. He looked up, wondering if the ringing phone had woken Marine. He decided to wake her anyway, despite what Blaze had said. She should be up and about, not spending half of her last day here sleeping.

He walked up the stairs and was about to knock on the door to her room when he stopped and thought. Turning, he went into his own room. After preparing it for Blaze only a couple of days ago, it seemed completely different to him. Usually, there were bits of paper and other stationary lying on the floor, a tower of unfinished and abandoned plans and blueprints sitting atop his computer desk and several empty cups here and there. Tails remembered when he walked in yesterday; Blaze had made the bed so perfectly, it was as if she had never slept there. He made a small smile, knowing the place would become as cluttered as his workshop again in no time.

Closing the door and going to his computer desk, he looked under the reams of paper and tangles of wires in the drawers until he found the thing he was looking for – a CD-based voice recorder. He fished around under the desk, looking for his stack of blank CDs. Finding them, he made a small, pleased exclamation.

Sliding off the cover and taking a CD from the long cylinder holding the discs, he placed it inside the recorder, thought for a while, and then pressed the record button.

"Hi, Blaze. It's Miles Prower. You know, 'Tails'..."

The fox stopped the recording. That was it – his messages for Blaze and Marine were done. He got out four more CDs; one for Cream to record to Blaze, one for Marine to him, and two for Blaze to give to himself and Cream.

He stood up and went back to Marine's room door. He knocked and listened. He opened the door, knocking again. Marine opened her eyes partially and looked at him.

"Hm? Wha'izzit?"

"Uh... Marine, you really should get up."

The racoon sat up, stretched and gave a big-mouthed yawn.

"So, ya gonna check up on me in foive minutes?" she asked, smiling.

"What?" he asked, blushing.

"Oh, somethin' Blaze said to me yesterday," she replied, stretching her neck.

"Oh. Huh. Uh, yeah..." he chided himself for mistaking Marine's smile and half-closed eyes for a seductive look.

_Come on! She's leaving today, what's the point? Even if it wasn't today, she'd have to leave some time, and it's not like I can go see her whenever I like. She's not into me, anyway, is she?_

"Um. Five minutes, then," he said, closing the door.

Whilst Marine was getting up – at least, Tails hoped she was – he went into the kitchen and made a simple breakfast for the both of them; toast and coffee. He didn't feel like making anything else.

As the kettle boiled, Tails leaned against the counter, thinking.

_They only arrived a couple of days ago. Now they're leaving already. It's going to be like they were never here..._

He heard movement from upstairs. He looked up.

_Should I tell Marine how I feel? No... no, that's..._ he lowered his head and closed his eyes, _What if she doesn't feel the same about me? That'll just make our last day together... huh, 'together'... our last day... in each other's company... just make it awkward. And if she _does_ feel the same way about me? Oh, that would just be _swell_. Especially considering that she'll be gone by the end of the day..._

The water in the kettle bubbled behind him. He turned as the kettle made two short beeps. At the same time, the toast popped up, making him jump.

Tails had just finished stirring the coffee when Marine appeared in the kitchen doorway.

"Orright, mate?"

The fox looking back and smiled at her, "Hi."

"What you makin'?" she asked, coming over and looking over his shoulder.

Tails cleared his throat, "Oh, uh... j-just some breakfast."

"Ah, my favourite of yer inventions!"

He chuckled and handed her a buttered slice of toast and cup of coffee, "You know, if you were younger, the _last_ thing I'd give you would be coffee."

"Oi've been drinkin' this since oi was four."

Tails looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Nah, just kiddin', mate."

"You sure? It would explain a lot," he said, walking into the living room.

"And what do ya mean by that?" she smirked, following him.

"Nothing. I'm definitely not saying that you were hyperactive," he answered in a sarcastic voice.

"Oi was _not_ 'yperactive! Oi was energetic."

Tails sat down, "Hyperactively energetic."

"There's no winnin' with you, is there?"

The racoon sat opposite him. Tails sipped his coffee, then said, "Marine, Blaze called. She, uh... she's decided what time you're..." he exhaled, unable to continue.

"Yeah... what toime?"

"Tonight. Ten o'clock."

"...Roight..."

"It'll be near Sonic's grave. You know, so you two can say goodbye to him one last time."

_Last time. Damn. This really could be it..._

He put his cup and uneaten toast on the table, suddenly not hungry.

"Sonic's grave..." murmured the racoon. She nodded, "Okay..."

Tails looked at her and brought out the recorder, "Marine, I've recorded you and Blaze a message on CDs. It's so you'll both have something to remember me by. I'd... like it if you recorded something for me."

Marine looked at the device he held out to her. She took it and raised her eyes to meet his, "Can oi listen to what you recorded?"

"...Well, what I've said... really, it... you're meant to listen to it when you get back... home."

She nodded slowly.

"Uh... go upstairs to record it. You know, when you're ready."

Marine was silent as she finished eating. Tails resumed his breakfast, hardly tasting it.

The racoon walked down the stairs, recorder in hand.

"Finished?" asked Tails.

She nodded, "Oi hope you'll loike it."

"It's from _you_; of course I'll like it."

She gave him a funny look, "What's that mean?"

Tails went red, "I... I mean...you know, well, you're my friend. I'm bound to like something from a friend," he looked away quickly.

Marine was confused, but decided not to press any further.

"Well," said Tails, "now I just need to get Cream and Blaze to record a message. Blaze has two, actually."

"Cream. That rabbit sure was a noice girl. Oi wish oi coulda gotten ta know 'er better."

The fox smiled, "Ten or so years ago, I think you two would have made friends with each other straight away."

"Ya think so?"

"Yeah. You two were pretty much the same at that time. Well, Cream had a little more self-control," he smirked.

"Yeah, yeah..." Marine rolled her eyes, "Hey, there's somethin' oi've been meanin' ta ask you about 'er..."

"Uh-huh?"

"You 'n' 'er ever... y'know, go out?"

"Oh, on a date? Heh. Yeah, once, but... well, we'd been friends for so long that we just ended up feeling awkward. But we're both happy staying friends."

"That's too bad. Oi think you two woulda went well together."

"Hm. Well, maybe."

The doorbell rang while Tails was speaking. He got up and answered the door. Blaze and Cream stood in front of him. He looked at the rabbit and saw the vibrancy in her eyes had gone out; she was obviously upset. If Blaze was feeling anything, she hid it well.

"Hey, guys. Come in," said Tails, stepping to the side.

The two stepped through the doorway.

"Hey," said Marine, raising her hand in greeting as they walked into the living room and sat down. Blaze nodded in acknowledgement while Cream murmured a quiet "Hi."

Tails sat next to Marine, his previous seat being occupied by Cream. He handed them both a framed picture.

"I printed out that picture Marine took."

"Thank you," said Blaze. Cream smiled slightly, then her mouth dropped again.

Tails brought out his CD recorder, "Blaze, Cream. This here allows you to record a voice onto a CD. Blaze, I've already recorded a message for you and Marine, and she's done the same for me."

"You want me to record something, too," said Blaze.

"Yeah. A separate message for me and Cream. And", he looked at the rabbit, "you can say something to Blaze. This is so we can all have something to remember each other by."

"Sounds like a good idea," nodded Blaze, "Cream, do you want to go first?"

The rabbit let out a small sigh, "Okay."

"Follow me," motioned the fox.

The two went upstairs.

Soon, all the CDs had a message on them.

"All you have to do is put the disc into a reader and it'll play like a normal audio track," explained Tails.

For the rest of the day, the four friends talked and laughed about their adventures together. Amy showed up shortly after two o'clock after Tails had phoned her half an hour earlier, telling her about Blaze and Marine's departure.

Before they knew it, the time was nine thirty-five.

"Well... we'd better get going," said Tails, "We can take my car. It'll take a little longer to get to Green Hill, but it won't be as much of a squeeze for us as the X-Tornado II. Blaze, Marine, you sure you've got everything?"

Blaze nodded and Marine held up her camera.

"Alright..." the fox took in a breath, "Let's go."

Fifteen minutes later, they arrived in Green Hill Zone and got out of the car. They could still see each other clearly in the light from the moon and stars thanks to the zone's almost cloudless skies.

They walked up the hill to where Sonic lay. At the top, Blaze and Marine looked at the gravestone. The cat nudged her friend forward. Standing with her hands behind her back, the racoon said her last words to the blue hedgehog.

"Well, Sonic. This is it, mate. We just came ta say goodbye one more toime. You were a ripper bloke and ya couldn't 'ave left everythin' to a better person than Tails," she smiled over at the fox, who smiled back. She turned back to the grave and nodded, "And, uh... that's pretty much all oi've got ta say. So... goodbye."

She stepped back and allowed Blaze to say her piece. The feline closed her eyes, "Like before, I don't have much to say. You were a true friend and I will miss you. I wish I could have gotten to see you one more time. The fates did not allow it, however. Thank you for everything. Goodbye, Sonic."

Blaze opened her eyes. Looking over to the rest, she nodded, "It's time."

None of them wanted to say goodbye, but it was inevitable. Blaze and Marine shook hands with Amy.

"I wish you two didn't have to go. I would like to have learned more about you," she said.

"I feel the same," replied Blaze, "Goodbye."

"See ya, mate."

Blaze went to Tails while Marine said goodbye to Cream.

"Tails..."

"Blaze. I'm going to miss you."

"I will miss you, too."

"Just remember, you've got those audio CDs of me and Cream. Any time you want to hear our voices, you can just play them."

Blaze nodded. She embraced Tails in a tight hug, "Goodbye, my friend."

"Goodbye, Blaze," said Tails, his voice cracking, "Just remember, it's okay to let your emotions go. Every so often, find a quiet place and let it out."

"I will."

Loosening her hold, she kissed him on the forehead and let him go.

Marine walked up to him.

"Orright, mate?"

"Yeah, more or less," he replied, rubbing his eye.

"Oi can't believe we're goin' already."

"I know. It's like you were hardly even here."

"Yeah. Well, no use complainin' about it. Not gonna change anythin'."

Tails nodded. Suddenly, he wrapped his arms around her. Marine made a small exclamation.

"Oi'll miss you too, mate."

"Marine..." the fox decided to just tell her, his voice a whisper, "Marine, I... _really_ like you."

"What?"

"You know what I'm talking about. I'm sorry, I shouldn't be saying this, but I had to let you know."

"You tell me this, _now_?"

"I wasn't sure how you felt about _me_."

"Mate, oi... oi'm sorry. You're a great guy, but oi just dan't feel that way about ya."

Tails' heart sank, but he nodded, "Okay. At least I know."

They separated.

"But look, mate, let me just give you this," she leaned forward and planted a kiss on his lips. It only lasted for two seconds, but it was more than Tails could have hoped for.

"Uh... th-thanks," he stammered, his face redder than ever.

She held up the case holding the CD, "Well, you gave _me_ a goin' away present only fair oi should give you one. Wasn't plannin' on _that_, but..." she shrugged, smiling sadly, "...Goodbye, Tails."

"Bye, Marine."

"Blaze."

"Cream, it's time for me to go."

"I know..."

"I need you to be strong for me, okay?"

Cream nodded, not trusting herself to speak. Blaze stroked her cheek, "You won't forget me, will you?"

The pained expression on the teenager's face intensified and she shook her head, clamping her teeth together to keep from crying.

Blaze took her friend in her arms and held her tightly. Cream couldn't hold it in anymore and sobbed.

They stood for a few moments, holding each other, when finally, the lilac feline spoke.

"I have to go, now..."

The rabbit's grip tightened almost painfully for a short second, and then, she stepped away.

"Goodbye, Cream. You're the best friend I've ever had."

"...Goodbye, Blaze..."

"Oh, and, when you marry Jack – and... I know you will – in case I'm not here... Congratulations."

Cream couldn't help but smile.

The cat and racoon left their friends and stood at the foot of the hill. Blaze looked at them all, taking in their features. Then, she turned, took out a Sol Emerald and held it out in front of her.

"Sol Control."

A seven-coloured portal boomed into existence. Blaze looked at Marine.

"This is it. We're going home."

Marine took one last look at Cream, Amy and Tails. Her gaze lingered on the fox and she smiled. She turned, looked at Blaze, and then stepped into the portal. There was a white flash, and she was gone.

Blaze turned to leave and then stopped. She turned quickly to face the three again and surprised them all by wearing a large smile. Tears streamed down her face, but the smile never wavered. She looked at Cream and nodded. Still smiling, she slowly took two steps back, made contact with the portal and disappeared in a flash. The portal quickly shrank to the size of a golf ball and then blinked out.

The night was cold, dark and silent once more.

Cream walked over to Amy and laid her head on her shoulder. Tails only stood and stared.

They were gone, back in their own dimension.

"Come on," said Tails, "We'd better go home, too."

They slowly turned and made their way back to the car.

"Tails, do you think we'll ever see them, again?" asked Cream.

"I don't know. Maybe. I don't know."

Cream suddenly burst into tears. Amy rubbed her back, "Hey Cream, come on. It's gonna be okay. I know it hurts, but as long as you remember her, she'll never be gone."

She led Cream to the car and got in the back with her.

The fox got behind the wheel and, with one last look back, Tails, Cream and Amy left Green Hill Zone.

Years passed, but they never saw Blaze or Marine again.


	4. Messages

**Tails to Blaze**

"Hi, Blaze. It's Miles Prower. You know, 'Tails'.

I don't know if we'll ever meet again, so I recorded this. I'm not exactly sure what I'm going to say, but... we'll see how it goes.

When we first met, I would never have believed we would become friends, especially considering you and Sonic fought each other.

Thankfully, you realised that you couldn't do everything by yourself and allowed us to help you.

We hadn't known each other for very long, but after you and Sonic defeated the Eggmen, and you had to leave... I couldn't help but feel sad. Not just because you were – _are_ – a good person, but I also felt sorry for Cream. But Sonic... hah, well, you know him. He told Cream how good a friend she had been to you, that you'd never forget her, and that you promised you would meet again. Well, it took ten years, but you kept that promise!

If Sonic were here, he'd say... hmmm... come to think of it, he'd not say much. He always hated long goodbyes. He'd probably just say 'See ya around!' and little else.

...This is probably the last time we'll see each other. I'm not big on speeches, so I'll just say this – you were always a great friend. Thanks for being there for us. I won't forget you.

And remember... it's okay to let your emotions go. Don't keep them bottled up forever.

Well, that's all I have to say. Take care of yourself and keep an eye on Marine.

Goodbye, Blaze."

**

* * *

**

**Tails to Marine**

"Marine, hi! It's Miles Prower – Tails. Yeah, that's right, 'Miles' is my real name. Amy's pretty much the only one who calls me that, and it's only when she's really upset with me.

But listen, this is probably the last time we'll meet. I hope it's not, but... I'm not going to sugar-coat it – I think there's almost no chance of our paths crossing again. I'm sorry.

The few days you've been here have been great. Seeing you two again was just incredible.

I remember when we first met. Me and Sonic had washed up on... Seagull Beach, was it? I think so. Sorry if I got it wrong. Anyway, yeah... the first thing you did when we met was poke Sonic with a stick. Ha ha ha. You're quirky, I'll give you that. And that accent of yours – I love it. You probably don't hear it, but to me, it's there. I bet to _you_, though, _I've_ got an accent. I dunno.

...Boy, ten years since we last met and already you're gone. Oh, the places I could've taken you guys. Or... girls.

I'll miss you. I really will. You keep Blaze company, okay?

Goodbye, Marine."

**

* * *

****Marine to Tails**

"Hey, mate.

...Hmmm... now what the hell do oi say?

Uhhh... well... you're a ripper bloke, Tails. For real. Oi'm glad oi coulda seen ya again and have a chance ta met yer friends, Amy and Cream. Noice people, yeah. Oi just wish oi coulda seen Sonic one last toime. It's koinda weird not seein' him next ta you. You two were inseparable from what oi remember. Sorry 'e's gone.

Um... ya got a noice house, noice car, noice flyin' ship... and, ah...

Huh. Oi've run out of things ta say.

Well, oi hope you can have something done about your eye. The scar's cool, though.

And... that's... pretty much it. Yeah.

See ya, Tails. Oi hope..."

**

* * *

**

**Cream to Blaze**

"Blaze, it's Cream.

I hope you're doing okay. I'm not doing so well, as you... you can probably tell from my voice. I don't want to say goodbye, but... I know you have to go back.

You're my best friend... and I wish I could go with you, but that... I can't...

I'm glad I got to see you again, though. And your friend Marine is really nice. It's too bad you couldn't have met Jack.

You'll always be in my heart, Blaze. I'm sorry this was so short. I don't know what else to say. I hope we'll meet again.

Don't forget me.

Goodbye..."

**

* * *

**

**Blaze to Tails**

"Hello, my friend. I hope you are well.

Obviously, by the time you listen to this, I'll be back home. Don't be sad. We're still friends, we always will be. Sorry, I know that sounds really corny, but it's true.

Like I said to Cream, if I could stay longer, I would. To tell you the truth, if I could stop being royalty and the guardian of the Sol Emeralds and leave it to someone else, I would do it in a heartbeat.

I am very glad I met you and Sonic. You two have always been on my mind and you have both taught me so much. I just wish I could repay you, somehow. All I can give is my thanks and condolences.

Your world is beautiful, especially Green Hill Zone. Cream told me she grew up there; she's very lucky. And fortunate... to have friends like you.

Thank you for giving me and Marine a place to stay when we got here.

Tell Amy I'm glad she took care of you after Sonic... after he was gone. She's done very well from what I've seen.

Thank you, Tails.

Farewell."

**

* * *

**

**Blaze to Cream**

"Cream, it's Blaze.

I'm... not sure what to say. Words can't express how sorry I am to leave you. You're my first and best friend and you have to be strong, okay? You have friends who need you more than you think. Even they may not know it.

Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. As long as you're safe and happy, that's all I could ask for. I hope you get whatever you wish for and that you have a long and fruitful life.

Jack is lucky to have you. From what you've told me, he seems like a fine young man. I wish the best for both of you.

Thank you for giving me a place to stay while I was here. I appreciate it. Give your mother my best and my thanks. And I'm sure you do this anyway, but... always respect, honour and love her. Do your best to make her proud of you.

I love you, my friend. Don't cry. We may meet again someday.

Best of luck in all you do.

Goodbye, Cream."

* * *

**Well, that's it. Finally. Next, I'll be writing the prequels to this, elaborating on the things touched upon in this fic.**

**Thanks to everyone who read and commented!**


End file.
